


Birthday Song

by fannishliss



Series: Dandelion Music, or, songs Jaskier might write [10]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Happy, Original Song, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: If you want to give someone a sweet song as a birthday present to let them know you love them, think about what Jaskier might write.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Dandelion Music, or, songs Jaskier might write [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686742
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Birthday Song

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and a place to rest my head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097559) by [ceteiq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceteiq/pseuds/ceteiq). 



> I was inspired to write this song by the beautiful ongoing story "and a place to rest my head" about Jaskier, Geralt, and their family, by ceteiq. In chapter 55, Rian had a birthday, and Jaskier wrote a birthday song.... so I was inspired to write this song. It's not specific to Rian, and it's actually heavily inspired by my real life wishes for my own offspring. So, if it is your birthday, or the birthday of someone you love, maybe you will think of this song. I hope it brings you joy!

[Follow this link to hear the song on soundcloud!](https://soundcloud.com/user-576818933/birthday-song)

Today is the day to celebrate

Smiling wide and feeling great

When everyone who loves you so much

Lets you know that you are dear

Today you came into the world

& what a beautiful flower unfurled

So everyone who loves you wants you to know

we’re so glad that you are here

You don’t need to do a thing

Just open your heart while we sing

We’re happy this day came round again

It’s such a special season when

We shower you with all our love

Wishing you the best of cheer!

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original song, with lyrics, music and performance by Fannishliss.  
> Please feel free to enjoy the song and share the link, but please do not copy the song to any other site.
> 
> If you would like to hear more of my original music for Geralt and Jaskier, please see my series, "songs Jaskier might write" -- some of which are collabs and some I wrote the words as well. :)
> 
> Please leave a comment if you like it!


End file.
